emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey Jones
Mickey Jones (born 5th February) has directed 136 episodes of Emmerdale since 2005, having also directed the Text Santa and Emmerdale: Killed-off for Christmas, the 2013 Christmas special. His other work includes Hollyoaks, Eastenders, Coronation Street, Brookside ''and ''The Bill. Episodes directed by Mickey Jones 2000s 2005 (6 episodes) * Episode 4182 (19th October 2005) * Episode 4183 (20th October 2005) * Episode 4184 (21st October 2005) * Episode 4185 (23rd October 2005) * Episode 4186 (24th October 2005) * Episode 4187 (25th October 2005) 2006 (27 episodes) * Episode 4248 (2nd January 2006) * Episode 4249 (3rd January 2006) * Episode 4250 (4th January 2006) * Episode 4251 (5th January 2006) * Episode 4304 (8th March 2006) * Episode 4305 (9th March 2006) * Episode 4306 (10th March 2006) * Episode 4307 (12th March 2006) * Episode 4384 (9th June 2006) * Episode 4385 (11th June 2006) * Episode 4386 (12th June 2006) * Episode 4387 (13th June 2006) * Episode 4420 (25th July 2006) * Episode 4421 (26th July 2006) * Episode 4422 (27th July 2006) * Episode 4423 (28th July 2006) * Episode 4462 (12th September 2006) * Episode 4463 (13th September 2006) * Episode 4464 (14th September 2006) * Episode 4465 (15th September 2006) * Episode 4506 (1st November 2006) * Episode 4507 (2nd November 2006) * Episode 4508 (3rd November 2006) * Episode 4509 (5th November 2006) * Episode 4552 (24th December 2006) * Episode 4553/4554 (25th December 2006) * Episode 4555 (26th December 2006) 2007 (20 episodes) * Episode 4624 (15th March 2007) * Episode 4625 (16th March 2007) * Episode 4626 (18th March 2007) * Episode 4627 (19th March 2007) * Episode 4660 (26th April 2007) * Episode 4661 (27th April 2007) * Episode 4662 (29th April 2007) * Episode 4663 (30th April 2007) * Episode 4700/4701 (12th June 2007) * Episode 4702 (13th June 2007) * Episode 4703 (14th June 2007) * Episode 4734 (20th July 2007) * Episode 4735 (22nd July 2007) * Episode 4736 (23rd July 2007) * Episode 4737 (24th July 2007) * Episode 4738 (25th July 2007) * Episode 4739 (26th July 2007) * Episode 4868/4869 (25th December 2007) * Episode 4870 (26th December 2007) * Episode 4871 (27th December 2007) 2008 (15 episodes) * Episode 4900 (30th January 2008) * Episode 4901 (31st January 2008) * Episode 4902 (1st February 2008) * Episode 4903 (4th February 2008) * Episode 4906 (6th February 2008) * Episode 4907 (7th February 2008) * Hit and Run (18th March 2008) * Episode 4942 (19th March 2008) * Episode 4943 (20th March 2008) * Episode 5088 (11th September 2008) * Episode 5089 (12th September 2008) * Episode 5090 (15th September 2008) * Episode 5123/5124 (23rd October 2008) * Episode 5125 (24th October 2008) * Episode 5126 (27th October 2008) '2009 (10 episodes)' *Episode 5316/5317 (9th June 2009) *Episode 5318 (10th June 2009) *Episode 5319 (11th June 2009) *Episode 5360 (30th July 2009) *Episode 5361 (30th July 2009) *Episode 5362 (31st July 2009) *Episode 5363 (3rd August 2009) *Episode 5492 (30th December 2009) *Episode 5493 (31st December 2009) *Episode 5494 (31st December 2009) 2010s '2010 (5 episodes)' *Episode 5495 (1st January 2010) *Episode 5525 (5th February 2010) *Episode 5526 (8th February 2010) *Episode 5527 (9th February 2010) *Episode 5528 (10th February 2010) '2013 (6 episodes)' *Episode 6710 (12th November 2013) *Episode 6711 (13th November 2013) *Episode 6712 (14th November 2013) *Episode 6713 (14th November 2013) *Episode 6714 (15th November 2013) *Episode 6715 (18th November 2013) '2014 (11 episodes)' *Episode 6782 (31st January 2014) *Episode 6783 (3rd February 2014) *Episode 6784 (4th February 2014) *Episode 6785 (5th February 2014) *Episode 6820 (18th March 2014) *Episode 6821 (19th March 2014) *Episode 6822 (20th March 2014) *Episode 6823 (20th March 2014) *Episode 7047 (8th December 2014) *Episode 7048 (9th December 2014) *Episode 7049 (10th December 2014) '2015 (14 episodes)' *Episode 7074 (8th January 2015) *Episode 7075 (8th January 2015) *Episode 7076 (9th January 2015) *Episode 7077 (12th January 2015) *Episode 7318 (14th October 2015) *Episode 7319 (15th October 2015) *Episode 7320 (15th October 2015) *Episode 7321 (16th October 2015) *Episode 7363 (4th December 2015) *Episode 7364 (7th December 2015) *Episode 7365 (8th December 2015) *Episode 7366 (9th December 2015) *Episode 7367 (10th December 2015) *Episode 7368 (10th December 2015) '2016 (8 episodes)' *Episode 7622 (22nd September 2016) *Episode 7623 (22nd September 2016) *Episode 7624 (23rd September 2016) *Episode 7625 (26th September 2016) *Episode 7654 (28th October 2016) *Episode 7655 (31st October 2016) *Episode 7656 (1st November 2016) *Episode 7657 (2nd November 2016) '2018 (7 episodes)' *Episode 8116 (6th April 2018) *Episode 8117 (9th April 2018) *Episode 8118/8119 (10th April 2018) *Episode 8120 (11th April 2018) *Episode 8161 (28th May 2018) *Episode 8162 (29th May 2018) *Episode 8163 (30th May 2018) '2019 (7 episodes)' *Episode 8438 (5th April 2019) *Episode 8439 (8th April 2019) *Episode 8440 (9th April 2019) *Episode 8441 (9th April 2019) *Episode 8496 (5th June 2019) *Episode 8497 (6th June 2019) *Episode 8498 (6th June 2019) Spin-offs directed by Mickey Jones * Text Santa and Emmerdale: Killed-off for Christmas (2013) Category:Emmerdale crew Category:Emmerdale directors